


Freeing the Blood Drinker Part 2

by Indras1



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indras1/pseuds/Indras1
Summary: You and your vampire companion have joined up to travel the world in search of riches.  Following a good lead, you find yourself in the ruins of Bloodwind castle.  Only, you're at a dead end.  The only treasure you've found here is fake.  Maybe your companion's powers will help solve this riddle if she drinks a little of your blood...
Kudos: 3





	Freeing the Blood Drinker Part 2

Title: Freeing the Blood Drinker 2  
Author: Indras1  
Date of Revision: 9/29/2020

Summary:  
You and your vampire companion have joined up to travel the world in search of riches. Following a good lead, you find yourself in the ruins of Bloodwind castle. Only, you're at a dead end. The only treasure you've found here is fake. Maybe your companion's powers will help solve this riddle if she drinks a little of your blood...

Possible Tags:  
[F4M]  
[Vampire girl]  
[Plot Heavy]  
[Offer yourself to a vampire]  
[Blood lust]  
[Uncontrolled lust]  
[Demonic voice]  
[Rough sex]

Voice:  
She isn't shy or timid, not even a little. She's wise far beyond her petite appearance. She's frank, gets to the point, and is very truthful. She's also kind and caring, except when the blood lust comes out. There are a couple sections where she's speaking with her fangs extended, these sections can be done in an appropriate style, or just ignore the cues.

Sound effects:  
Much of the plot revolves around coins, the treasure they've found is bags and bags of fake coins. They're painted or coated to look gold, but they're worthless iron discs or something. All of the sound effects with these coins are marked with :FAKE:. The SFX for them can be done with a bag of quarters or metal washers. At the end, they find a bag of actual gold coins, I marked the SFX with :GOLD:.

Author's Notes:  
CONSIDER EVERYTHING AS A SUGGESTION! Feel free to add/change any dialogue you like, flip the script, add or remove sound effects, you name it. I'm totally happy with however you decide to make this script into your own.

[Brackets] denote cues to the performer, optional parts/lines, and miscellaneous notes  
(Parentheses) denote sound effects

Start Script:

(:FAKE: coin clinks into a bag of other coins)

[whispered] Damn!

This whole bag, too. I checked all of them on this side. Any luck over there?

[pause]

What the heck is this place? A treasure room filled with fake treasure? This doesn't make any sense.

No, not just the coins, everything. Look at this marble statue. See the crown? It's like the coins, it *looks* like gold, it's the right color, but it's something else. And all the gemstones are just colored glass. They aren't even cut very well. Someone went through a great deal of trouble to do this, I just can't figure out *why*.

(exhales loudly, frustrated)

Okay, okay, let's take a little step back and try to see what we missed. The fortune teller that we talked to... [interrupted]

Right, the *seer*. You've known her a while, right? You trust her? Like, you're sure she didn't lie to us, and her visions are always correct? I mean, as far as you know?

[takes a deep breath and exhales]

Yes, right, we already talked about this. We should just assume for now that we got the truth. It would take weeks to get back there to confirm what she said. So, we have to try to remember her exact words, see if there's a clue there.

You'd think, between the two of us, we could remember everything. [small laugh] Yeah, perfect memory isn't one of my "special vampire powers."

Well, she said something like:  
The scent of treasure drives you forth,  
The wind of blood blows in the North.

Or maybe "the winds of blood pull you to the North?" Something like that.

So we're here, in the ruins of Bloodwind castle, in the North. I'm sure we got that part right. Then there was something about seeking gold below the throne, and neither of us remember how that line went. But, we pulled the throne away from the wall and revealed a staircase underneath, which brought us down here. So I'm sure we were correct about that, too.

Then she said she was certain if the two of us made this journey, we would return with purses full of gold. I hope she didn't mean these coins all over this room. (:FAKE: coins jingle as she hits/kicks a bag) Why would we bother taking any of this back with us? We wouldn't return with purses full of *fake* gold. So, if her vision was true, there must be real gold here somewhere.

(:FAKE: she runs her hand through a bag of the fake coins)

We couldn't pass these off as real, they don't sound like gold, for one. Maybe brass or steel with a brass coating, or something. They might just be painted. I'm not an expert on this.

[she sniffs at a coin in her hand] They don't even *smell* like gold. More like copper, iron... and dust. (:FAKE: she drops the coin back in the bag)

No. Gold doesn't have a smell that I've noticed. You remember that gold goblet we got a couple months ago? We were celebrating and I filled it up with water and pretended to be drinking wine like a queen? [giggles] Yeah, I would've noticed, having my face in that cup. It didn't smell like anything. These coins stink like copper... almost like blood. You don't smell it?

Huh. Well, blame my supernatural nose then.

So anyway, the treasure isn't here. Not on these displays, at least. That statue might be worth something, minus the crown, but it's too heavy. It isn't worth hauling it anywhere to sell it.

Back to my other question, then. What the heck is this place? Why is it here? It would be a pain to make this room full of fake coins and jewelry. It wouldn't be cheap, you'd still have to hire stonemasons to build this room, some sort of mechanical specialist to make the sliding mechanism the throne is on, and of course a smith to make a ton of fake coins. So there must be a purpose.

Hmmmm...

Yeah, a decoy. That's what I was thinking, too. I can't come up with any other reason. Either someone wanted to impress people with wealth they didn't actually have, or wanted something thieves would take by mistake. I'm thinking it might be both.

Just picture it. We had a King, or Queen, reigning over this castle, with dwindling taxes coming in from a failing kingdom. They wanted to still be able to invite ambassadors and dignitaries to view their stockpile of riches... at a distance, of course. And if any thieves tried to break in for a smash and grab, they'd run off with handfuls of this garbage.

The real coins would be kept elsewhere, in a secret place that nobody else knew about. Somewhere close, where they could check on them any time they wanted. Like... right under their throne. Like, right *here* in this room. (frustrated sigh/exhale) We're just going in circles.

No, no... I'm not giving up. I'm trying to come up with ideas. Something, anything, that we haven't tried yet.

[pause]

My vampire powers? You think they would help? They're pretty weak right now, since I've been feeding on deer and rabbit blood the whole way here. I get much more strength from domesticated animals, like cows and sheep. I don't know why. Maybe because they're more exposed to humans?

[smiling] Why, do you think I'm hiding some power that I haven't told you about? You've seen that I get more strength and stamina. Sharper senses, things like that. I don't have any talent for giving prophecies or clairvoyance. Those would sure help right now. Then again, I might have powers that I don't know about. I got much, much stronger when I fed on *your* blood. I did things I didn't know I could do. Not really a surprise. I have almost no experience feeding on people.

That does bring up a good point, though... that first line she said: "The *scent* of treasure drives you forth." You think maybe she was hinting at something there?

Well... what do I smell... [she takes a deep sniff of the air] Mostly dust. That's really strong. I can faintly smell the coppery metal smell of these coins. It's still on my hands, even. [she sniffs her hand] I can also smell you a little. [giggle]

Yes, you have a smell. You smell like a man. [giggle] Don't worry, it isn't a bad thing. I didn't say you smelled like a stinky, sweaty man. Just a man.

[seductive voice] And your smell gives me thoughts that are very distracting...

Ahem... So let's try to stay focused on why we're here. We'll have time to "distract" each other tonight back at the campsite. [giggle]

So... I don't think my abilities are going to help us, honestly. Not when they're this weak, anyway.

Hmm.

Well, we passed a farm yesterday. They had goats...

If it doesn't bother you, I could try that. See if the farmer would sell us a goat! I picked up some experience butchering livestock. Former farm girl peasant, you know. We could just cut the throat, collect some blood. Cook and dry the meat for us to eat on the journey back. Nothing would go to waste, and it would strengthen my powers quite a bit.

It would use up the rest of our travel money, but it might be worth a try. What do you think?

[pause]

[quiet and angry/stern] What?!? No. I'm not going to... [interrupted]

[another pause]

I said no. You almost died last time. You came *this* close... [interrupted]

[another pause]

The answer is still no. I don't care if you volunteer. I don't care if you're okay with giving me some of your blood. *I'm* not okay with it. And... it's just as much my decision as it is yours!

I appreciate that you're willing to make a sacrifice for me... for us. But I can't just accept that from you.

Why? There's... a monster inside me. Just knowing that, it eats away at me, all the time. I don't think I can face it again. I don't want to. It's the part of me that I will always hate, that I can never accept.

[quieter] I nearly killed you. And, you're my only friend in the world.

[pause]

[sigh] Are you sure you want to talk about all this right now? I mean, yeah, we've been sort of dancing around the subject for weeks, but is this the best time?

[exhales]

Okay, okay... look... that day, when I fed on you... I told you that I lost control. I wasn't kidding. It was like I was just a passenger in my own head. I was watching what happened. I saw the terror on your face. I heard you yell. I felt my teeth sink into your neck. I could... I could feel your heart beating... The vein throbbing, spraying hot blood into my mouth...

And I was just watching it happen, feeling it happen.

[quietly, ashamed] But... I can't lie to you. I was lost... in ecstasy. Maybe I could have stepped in, taken over, stopped what I was doing. But I don't know... because I didn't even try. That's the worst part, I think.

It was like I had been dying of thirst, and then suddenly I was guzzling cold water from a mountain stream. Only much, much better. It was so intense. It was relief so strong it felt like... I don't know. Concentrated pleasure, something I'd never felt before, a kind of feeling I can't even describe.

I... I let something take over. That monster, inside. I let it take over and almost kill you.

[whispering, horrified] And it felt wonderful.

[silence]

[struggling through a lump in her throat] The... the thirst... it vanished, and then so did the pleasure. Suddenly I was in control again. That monster... it went away on its own.

I was left with horror and revulsion. I was so disgusted with myself.

And... I know I've tried so hard to make it up to you. I really treasure you. I know you think the same about me. But then, there's this part of me... a part that hurt you, and enjoyed it. You can't love that part of me. You can never accept me, not completely.

[pause]

What are you saying?

[pause]

I don't understand... you can't mean that.

How could you accept that part of me? The things I said to you. The way I treated you.... [interrupted]

[pause]

[hesitating] That's... that's a good point. That first time, when the blood lust hit me, I didn't really know you. You didn't know me. I didn't comprehend what was happening, it was all new.

And... I really was dying of thirst, in a way.

I would probably have a lot more control now. I fed just yesterday, so I wouldn't be fighting the *need* for blood.

[long exhale] And, now you say you'll accept me, love me, even if I get a little crazy when I feed.

[short laugh] Yeah, more than a little crazy.

So...

[awkward pause]

[lets out a long breath]

[quietly, to herself] I can't believe I'm seriously considering this...

There has to be other options, right? Maybe there's a hidden switch, or one of these walls is hinged so we just have to push and reveal another room... we haven't tried everything. Why are you trying to talk to me into doing this? Do you *want* me to bite you?

Wait, what?

[pause]

No, you're right, I never asked. How bad did it hurt when I bit you, that first time?

[pause]

[incredulous, sarcastic tone] Not at all? I highly doubt that!

[pause]

You mean it? But... how?

Wait. There are creatures that numb you when they bite. Like leeches, for sure. Bats, maybe? Isn't it something in their saliva? I'm not an animal expert.

I never considered that. I've only used my fangs a handful of times on something alive, and only once on a person, that time with you.

Gosh, I've been so worried because I had caused you a lot of pain. Now you're telling me it didn't hurt at all, but was... almost pleasurable? How do you mean that?

[pause]

[warm laugh] Oh yeah, you can't imagine how much I love when you kiss and suck on my neck... [pleasure moan]

So, if there wasn't any pain from my bite, it would just be like that for you, right?

[whispering] Damn.

This isn't an easy choice anymore. I really liked it the first time, even though I lost control and I felt so guilty, feeling good while hurting you.

But still, it's risky! I almost killed you. If I hadn't stopped when I did... you might have passed out and never woken up again.

[pause]

Yes, yes... you forgave me. I know. And you're even *less* worried this time, because I fed recently.

[takes a deep breath and exhales loudly]

Okay...

(her fangs pop out)

[gasps]

[worried] Oh no! My fangs came out on their own! I didn't even think about it...

Does this mean I'm losing control?

[she's starting to breathe much faster, excited and panicked]

It's happening.

I... I can't stop now...

Please, please don't fight me. I don't want to hurt you.

[rapid panting]

[blood lust starts, her voice changes] Hold still, my tender little snack. [giggles]

(she runs up to him incredibly fast and bites into his neck)

(sucking, swallowing sounds, she's also moaning with pleasure at the same time)

(drinking)

(drinking)

[she suddenly lets go]

[normal voice] No! Stop! That's enough!

[blood lust voice] More! I need more!

(she bites down again, drinking more)

[she stops, more quickly this time]

[normal voice] No! Stop! I'm in control! Me!

[panting, breathing way too fast, she backs away] I have to get away. I can hear your heart beat, it's so hard to ignore.

Are... are you okay? Can you stop the bleeding?

No! Not again! Go away! Aaah!

[blood lust voice] Next time, you pathetic human. Next time... you're mine. [evil giggle]

[normal voice, still breathing too fast] She's gone... I think. I can't feel her anymore.

[************************************* BREAK HERE FOR SFW VERSION *************************************]  
[*************************************** NSFW VERSION CONTINUES ***************************************]

But...

Oh gods that *smell*! [she inhales deeply]

I can't get it out of my head!

No, not the dust... that distracting smell. It's all I can think of right now. Fuck!

[another deep sniff of the air]

It's you! I can smell *you*! And I want you so bad! I need you!

[fighting to be rational, she shows concern] You're going to be okay, right?

Good. Don't worry about me, I can undress myself... But you, get your clothes off. Now.

(clothing sounds)

I'm serious. Hurry, before I rip them off of you!

(more clothing sounds)

Lay on your back on the pile of clothes...

[pause]

[whispering] Please... don't fight me... I need this.

Kiss me.

(kissing sounds for a bit)

Not just my mouth... I need you to kiss these down here, too. [surprised, happy moan]

Yes... suck my nipples! Kiss them all over...

Let me drag them back and forth over your face...

Fuck that feels good.

(moaning)

[suddenly concerned again] You're sure you're okay? You'll be fine? It looks like the bleeding stopped. I really want to keep going, but I'll fight it if I'm going to hurt you.

[relieved] Oh good! I want to ride your face!

[she repositions over his face, her back is to his chest]

There you go, love, taste me... [moaning]

This is a perfect sight. Looking down, between my legs, and seeing your beautiful eyes looking up at me...

I can reach down, run my fingers through your hair... [growling] pull your face into my cunt... oh fuck! [panting, moaning] This is incredible! That tongue of yours!

Don't stop, I'm so... so... HOT...

I've never been this... [sentence cuts off with a moan]

[whispering] I think... I think I'm going to cum already... holy shit... I'm going to cum on your face!

Don't stop!

[improv orgasm]

[panting]

I can't believe this. That's never happened before!

Oh, hey, sorry, I'll lift up so you can breathe.

I just... I still ache, really badly, inside. I need you, in me. You don't have to do anything, I'm just going to move down.

[she repositions down over his thighs]

Ooh, you're already so hard for me! It's like a rock! You're enjoying this too, huh?

I *love* sucking you, so much, but... love... I probably shouldn't now. I'd cut you with my fangs...

Maybe... I could just lick it? [swirling her tongue around the head] Just the tip? [she continues] Or I could lick the whole thing... 

You know... [lick] The taste of your blood truly is fantastic. [lick] So much better than anything else I've had. [lick] That first time [lick] I thought it would be the best thing [lick] I would ever taste in my whole life. [long, slow lick] But then [lick] you proved me wrong, when you let me suck you and drink your seed. [lick while moaning] *That* tasted truly divine.

[improv more oral here if desired]

I'll get you nice and wet...

Not that it's necessary. Judging from your face, I'm not dry at all between my legs.

Look, I... [hesitating]

I feel bad, like I'm asking too much of you. Would you mind doing it like we did a couple days ago by the river? I need it deep, and rough... it's the blood lust, I know it. It's just hitting me differently this time. Less blood, more lust.

So, can you? You aren't too... drained?

Good. [exhales, then quick giggle] Give me your hand, I'll help you up.

Here, use this to kneel on. I'll kneel in front of you on the rest of the clothes.

(clothing plopped into a pile on the stone floor)

There you go, baby, grab my hips and [blood lust voice] GIVE IT TO ME, you pitiful worm!

[she gasps] No! She's trying to come back... dammit!

[through gritted teeth] Yes, I'm still in control for now... but barely. Hurry up and fuck me or I'm going to lose it!

(loud moan and slap as he enters her, roughly)

Yesssss!

(improv doggy style sex, may include second orgasm or more, lines to follow are just suggestions to include)  
Oh, so deep! So full! I need it all!  
Be rough, give it to me hard!  
Grab my hips and thrust into me  
I love how well we fit together  
Come on, Mr. Treasure Hunter. You can be angry, take it out on me.  
This little vampire girl hurt you, bad. Get your revenge. Give my pussy a good beating!  
Slap my ass, squeeze my hips. Dig your fingers into my sides. Bruise me!  
I want to hurt tomorrow!  
Yes, like that!  
Harder! I can take it!  
Getting close? Don't stop, make me take your cum! Force it all into me!  
Yes, I feel you throbbing... don't stop... I'm cumming too!

[improv orgasm]

[she flops down on her stomach on the clothes, panting]

Thank you, I needed that.

Well... maybe we both needed that. [laugh]

[she calms and relaxes]

Yes, it's over. She's gone.

[************************************** SFW VERSION RESUMES HERE **************************************]

That was... very different from last time. It shows how little experience I actually have at being a vampire.

That struggle, with *her*... I almost lost control a few times.

You're sure that you're okay? Let me see your neck.

Huh. That's fortunate, such small holes this time. I guess I'm getting better at that. I remember that first time, biting down hard and pulling, trying to rip and tear your neck open...

[sigh]

Yeah, let's not think about that.

Maybe now we can focus on what we came here for?

[she sniffs the air]

Hmm. It's... overwhelming. It's hard to describe, but all of my senses are... magnified? Everything is so vivid. The colors, sounds... and definitely the smells. I smell so much more now, but I can't identify most of it.

I smell... [slowly sniffing and naming things] I definitely smell the two of us. It's shocking, how much scent we actually give off. No wonder dogs are so good at tracking people. [sniff] I smell a lot of moss and mold, but it's dry and decayed. [sniff] Then there's something like... decayed old cloth. Kind of like when you open a really old book. That might be those rotted old curtains up in the throne room. [sniffs a few times]

Sorry, there's just too many little smells that I don't really know.

How am I supposed to pinpoint a single one?

Wait! You still have that one coin purse, right? The one with the gold button?

(rummaging through clothes)

Yes!

[holds it to her face and takes a deep sniff]

Huh. I'll be damned. Gold *does* have a smell.

Okay, here, put this deep down in your pack, so I don't keep smelling it. I'm going to walk around the room to find more.

[sniffing, walking around]

Yes, there's more. It's... it's stronger over here by the stairs where we came down.

Come up with me. Maybe this whole room down here was a diversion.

[going up the stairs back into the throne room]

[sniffing]

Much stronger right here. Actually... [sniff, sniff] It's coming from the throne itself. [sniff]

[excited] Oh, look!

Look at this edge, see the scratch marks? And these grooves all along here... I bet this whole wooden back was gilded at one point. We aren't the first treasure hunters to come here. I'm sure they took anything they could see, even peeling the gold trim off the throne. They probably thought it was too heavy to lift, not realizing it actually slides on rails.

[sniff] But they missed some. Somewhere. I don't see...

[sniffing]

[confused] It's the cushion?

Looks like it used to be purple, the weather has faded it so badly you can only tell at the corners. Got your knife? Cut it open.

(fabric tearing sound)

Hmm. No, just full of wool padding.

Pull it off then. Look underneath.

[pause]

Not coming off? Is it nailed down, maybe? Oh, try sliding it forward!

[gasps]

[laughing] Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky!

The treasure wasn't under the throne, really, just under the seat!

(:GOLD: she runs her hand through a bag of gold coins)

[laughing] See, I told you they'd want the real gold somewhere close by, where they could check on it easily!

Looks like we won't be leaving empty handed after all!

(:GOLD: coins jingling as she picks up a handful and slowly drops them back in)

You know...

We should use some of this and buy you a good meal at a tavern and a room with a comfy bed. We need to replenish your energy so you and I can have more fun!


End file.
